The King's Wrath
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When King wants to get back his son, his old friend also slowly dying. Will she be saved and will King be redeemed
1. The King's Saddness and a Dying Magnet

The King's Sadness and a Dying Magnet

It had been a few days since King gained the wishing magic to try and use against his son that left him. However, he also tried it to do something else with this magic….he tried to bring his deceased wife, Queen, back. However, sadness took over him, when he realized she truly could never come back to him, causing him to softly cry.

Just a little bit away in a large flower field lived a very old light purple colored tower electromagnet, even older that Executor and Ravager, and one of the only female magnets ever made. Like, Ravager, she too has a mouth and usually shined her lips with water to make it look like lipstick. However, she lost her magnetic abilities and couldn't move very fast anymore, due to old age. Her name was BelBel and she heard King crying and moved over to him, even though it took a while. She knew King well, so she knew how to talk him.

"What's the matter, King?" BelBel asked, nudging him slightly

King looked over "Oh, hey BelBel….I gained magic and tried bring my wife back….it didn't work."

"Even if you can't see her, she's with you. She lives in spirit and she loves you, she always will." BelBel told, him, then started to groan in pain that shot through her entire head.

King saw that and looked concerned "What's wrong, old girl?"

BelBel sighed and looked at him with a sad expression in her lavender eyes "As you know I'm very old, your majesty, and because of that I'm slowly dying every day."

King seemed sad about that, since he knew BelBel a long time and she even used to babysit Prince when he was younger. It would hurt to see her die, so he tried to see if the magic could help her. It didn't help with her old age, but it did delay the fact of her dying, but she wouldn't be able to avoid it completely.

BelBel then moved slowly back to the flower field and King went to thought, thinking she was right, Queen could still be around in spirit.

However, he remembered his son and remembering what he and Sweetie did to him and his rage returned to him. He then started to think of a plan to take them both out for good.

To be continued…..


	2. Meeting the Sweet Magnet

Meeting the Sweet Magnet

With the return of the crane King, the monarch now having wishing magic in him, he was to be a greater threat and a certain pink she-lamp already knew about that, as if it were a sixth sense she had. Prince was a little surprised, not by the fact that his evil father was still alive, but by the fact that he was now magical.

"How are we going to get passed him now?" Prince asked

"I'll go," Sweetie spoke up, then looked to Loumine, "do you think you could transform me into something to get passed the husky guards?"

"I can try and see what I can do, since I've transformed appliances before, but not a tower crane." Loumine admitted

Loumine then used the magic she used to get Phil back to normal, but in reverse. The pink crane was then transformed into a white arctic wolf. Sweetie looked at herself, knowing this would work. However, Loumine fainted for using that much power on a much bigger machine, so Sweetie grabbed her in her mouth and ran off with her. Wattson seeing that, went off with them with Potter following him.

When they got to the edge of the woods where King's territory was, they came to a large field…where they spotted a purple she-magnet with blue eyes drinking from the pond there. Potter being the friendly pot that he was, hopped right over to her. The magnet looked over to him and lifted her head so her lips and lower body were out of the water.

She smiled to him saying, "Well, hello there little one, what brings you to me?"

Everyone else came over to her.

"We're looking for King." Sweetie spoke up "Do you know where he is?"

"Ah, yes, I know King well, I used to babysit his son when he was younger." The magnet replied "If you're looking for him, he's in the forest near the waterfall."

"Thank you for the information, Bellissa." Loumine brought up

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me that. I'm usually known more often as BelBel now." BelBel told them, still with a sweet smile on her face.

Potter was speechless, looking at this sweet magnet and actually kind of liked her. BelBel saw that, so she lowered her head to him and gave him a big kiss with her plump, soft lips. Potter didn't say anything, but started giggling, clearly bashful.

Sweetie smirked and nudged Wattson "And I thought you were bashful with your girlfriend."

"It's mutual!" Loumine and Wattson responded in unison

Everyone started laughing, until BelBel felt intense pain shoot through her, causing her to wince in pain.

Potter noticed and finally got some courage to talk to her "What's the matter, Bellissa?"

BelBel groaned in pain "It's just my old age…and I'm slowly dying…"

Right as she said that though, she was zapped with a light….that actually made the old magnet young and pretty again, adding a bit of a shine to her purple head. Only Loumine knew who it was, which it was Sparx, one of the few good things he's done.

BelBel looked over and saw him, whispering "Thank you" then looked to the others "If you're looking for King, I suggest you head there now. I hope to see you all again soon."

The group said their goodbyes to BelBel and set off to find the King. It wasn't long until they found him and he was heavily guarded from any intruders coming in. If they were going to get passed him, they were going to need a plan.


	3. A Shadow Magnet and a Royal Rescue

A Shadow Magnet and a Royal Rescue

On their way to King's territory in the forest, Sweetie, Potter, Wattson, and Loumine, traveled close to a hidden dark cave, with a black giant magnet hiding inside, watching them with his ruby red eyes. Like Ravager, he had a strong hunger, but not just for appliances, but animals too, seeing all four them as small morsels. He licked his lips with his dark purple tongue, humming at the thought of having them in one sitting. When they got close he called out to them.

"Hey, you four, come here!" he called out in a deep voice "I want to talk to you."

Sweetie saw him first, but only saw his eyes, the rest of him being hidden in the darkness. Everyone else soon spotted him too and froze, seeing the piercing red eyes, staring right at him.

"W-Who are you?" Potter asked a little nervous

The black magnet just laughed, then answered "Shadow."

Wattson hopped a little closer, shining his light, so they could see more of Shadow, revealing he was much more menacing than BelBel was, who they just met. It wasn't expected they find another giant magnet out there though.

"So, you said you want to talk to us?" Loumine asked, clearly not trusting Shadow at all.

"Of course, come closer, all of you." Shadow replied, lowering his head, his eyes looking like they were glowing slightly.

Sweetie was actually drawn into the gaze and slowly started to walk towards him, as if she were caught in some sort of trance. The others followed Sweetie, trying to stop her from getting too close. Shadow grinned big and moved his head closer to them, slowly, and opening his giant mouth, getting ready to snap them up with his sharp, ebony teeth. However, something bashed Shadow in the head. Sweetie snapped out of her trance and everyone else stopped to see….King?

King stood there, glaring at Shadow, who was groaning from being hit by him hard in the head.

"How many times must I tell you, my subjects aren't food and neither are guests!" King snapped, then looked to the group of four, oddly not looking mad at them "I heard you were coming to my kingdom. BelBel came to me and told me about you all, and that an appliance saved her life. She actually did look much younger."

Shadow's eyes widened, hearing the name of his long lost sister. He had been looking for her for almost forty years, and King knew her and her whereabouts the whole time?

"You know my twin sister and you never told me?" Shadow spoke up

"I didn't know that was your sister, and I wouldn't suspect it, since you're nothing like her, Shadow."

"Sorry, to interrupt this, but can we enter your kingdom, your highness?" Potter spoke up

"Agreed, I'd rather stop this agreement and go already." Wattson added

King nodded, "Certainly, for you I want to get to know, for maybe my deceased wife was right. You appliances aren't that bad, if on saved my son's best babysitter. It would've been sad to see her die."

"It would…I've always loved my sister, she being the only one that ever cared for me…" Shadow spoke up, sounding sad "I've miss her every day, and I thought she was dead."

"Well, we could let you see her again and I'm sure she would be happy to see you again." Sweetie brought up

Shadow nodded and started to move out of the cave "It was about time I left this lonely cave anyway."

"I'm sure of it, but you better start treating everyone with respect, and not see them as your next meal." Loumine brought up

"You have my word." Shadow responded

The group then moved towards King's kingdom by the waterfall, where many husky dogs were standing guard, most of them looking impressed by Sweetie, her being a wolf, and wolves were highly respected by them. BelBel was there too, and was happy to see her brother again, nuzzling him, as he burst into tears of joy to see his only sister again. BelBel even leaned down and kissed Potter, causing him to giggle nonstop, still bashful around her. However, Loumine noticed something about King. He was off by himself near the waterfall…fighting with himself. Loumine knew he was going through a mixture of madness and depression and she wasn't going to stop until she knew what was bothering the monarch, hoping she could help him in some way.

To be continued….


	4. Love Is In the Air

Love Is In the Air

Loumine couldn't help but notice that King was upset by something and she found out why when he heard him talking to himself. He badly missed his wife, but knew she was never coming back. She hopped over next to him and looked up to them.

"Listen, your highness, I know you miss your wife, but you have to let this go or else you'll continue hurting." She told him

King looked down at her with a sad expression in his eyes "No, I never knew how perfect she was until she's gone….and I miss my sweet Queen."

"Listen, sir, I know a nice lavender crane that you may like. She lost her husband and I'm sure she would love to meet you." Loumine brought up

King sighed saying "Alright, I'll meet this friend of yours, but I can't promise anything."

Loumine used her magic to teleport her friend, Aurora there, who was singing _Once Upon a Dream_. It took a lot power to get her here, causing Loumine to fall over.

Aurora picked her back up asking "Loumine, long time no see. What can I do for you?"

"It's not me who needs help." Loumine replied and points over to King "That's the crane king and he badly misses his wife."

Aurora looked over and wheeled over to King and nuzzled him lightly, causing him to look over to her.

"How do you do?" King asked "Loumine told me you lost your husband, I'm sorry about that."

"I should say the same to you with your wife, but she knows you still love her, just like I love my husband."

"Also, that song, Queen did used to sing that, it's what attracted me to her." King admitted "It's what made me find her and it even attracted our son to us too, which I owe him a big apology too."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you, they can see you're not evil and they are your family." Aurora responded, smiling with her claws

"Which if you're alone now, why not join my family. You even remind me of my queen." King told her, smiling with his claws too, lightly nuzzling her

"Oh I would love to, King." Aurora responded nuzzling him back

Potter couldn't help but smile, but he suddenly felt lonely. Shadow wheeled over to him, probably knowing how he was feeling.

"Feeling lonely huh? You want someone to love you too?" Shadow asked

"Yes, I wonder if I will find love." Potter responded

"If not, we bachelors can stick together and hangout or something." Shadow told him "In fact, you guys seem like you would be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, you seem cool yourself when you're not trying to eat us." Potter admitted

Suddenly BelBel wheeled over and gave Potter another big kiss

"If you're looking for love, cutie, you don't have to look much farther, since I think Cupid's arrow shot me and my love is for you." BelBel responded

Potter immediately hugged her, but then looked back over to Shadow.

"You know, I knew a yellow magnet that might like you…even though she didn't like me or Wattson very much." Potter told him "Her name is Buttercup."

"I'd love to meet her and perhaps I can help with that problem." Shadow told him

King overheard them and used his magic, with the help of Loumine's, to summon Buttercup right there.

"Yes, I'd love to…" Buttercup began before she realized she wasn't in her territory anymore "Who are all of you, what am I doing here?"

"I requested to meet you, actually." Shadow spoke up "I'm Shadow by the way."

"Buttercup," she replied, looking confused, then saw Potter and Wattson "You two again! I'm still not pleased for you trespassing!"

"Hey, easier there, once you get to know them, they're actually pretty cool." Shadow admitted, even though he saw Potter hide net to BelBel and Wattson was in the bushes with Loumine.

"Very well, Shadow, would you happen to know a dark place I could stay?" she asked

"Well, it just so happens I live in a cave and it's plenty dark, though it's nothing compared to a beauty like you, especially in your eyes." Shadow told her, with a smile

Buttercup fluttered her eyelashes at him saying, "Oh c'mere cutie." And kissed his cheek

"Well, in that case come with me." Shadow responded and lead her back to his cave so they could be alone.

BelBel just smiled "Looks like love is all around, though it's no secret that needs to be kept. Express it and you'll feel great."

"It sure does." Aurora admitted

While love was in the air in that area of the forest, everyone was getting much happier. Would it all remain that way or will there be trouble later on? Will Prince be okay with having a new mom?

To be continued….

Buttercup and Aurora belong to Lampi01, thanks for letting me use them


	5. Return Home

Return Home

Almost all problems have been solved, just one remaining now. King got a new wife, but he still owed a big apology to Prince. Sweetie offered to take King to him, and BelBel, Shadow, Aurora, and Buttercup decided to tag along to meet everyone, though King and Shadow agreed they wanted to stay in the forest, though BelBel was considering sticking around her new coffeepot friend that she was gaining feelings of love for.

Prince came out noticing his real father there, asking "What are you doing here?"

King sighed in a sad way "I came to apologize to you. I regret killing your mother and I miss her every day. She will always be with us in spirit though and I know she still loves us very much."

Prince smiled lightly with his claws "Thanks, father, I needed to hear that from you," he began then saw Aurora, asking "Who are you?"

"I'm Aurora, I'm your father's love interest and I'm happy to have you as my son." Aurora told him, lightly hugging the younger crane

Prince started to cry lightly, hugging her back "You're just like my mom…"

Sweetie started to smile at them with her claws until she saw Shadow, Buttercup, and BelBel surrounding something, awwwing at it, then she saw it was Blenny who was out and he seemed nervous about the three big strangers.

"Sheesh is every giant magnet going to go nuts for babies?" Sweetie asked, then started snap her claws at them several times, yelling " **hup two, ya ya**!" until they backed off

Blenny tapped Sweetie with his plug "Mama Sweetie, what's with the big strangers?"

"Oh, it must be a magnet thing to be kid crazy," she replied "Which that's BelBel, Shadow, and Buttercup."

"Sorry about that, my babysitter instincts took over." BelBel admitted

"And we just like children." Shadow added "However, I think it's time for us to go."

"Agreed, because I need to bring you into kiss heaven, big boy." Buttercup responded, nudging Shadow, causing him to grin and blush

"Agreed, and I'll visit time to time." King added

"I'll be sticking around though, for I really like this little coffee bean." BelBel replied, kissing Potter, making him giggle like crazy again

"It was nice to see all of you." Prince responded, saying his last good bye

King, Shadow, Aurora, and Buttercup went back into the forest, while BelBel stayed behind with her new found friends. With an ending like this will come new beginnings, but that is another story.

 _The End_

 _Thank you Lampi01 for letting me use you're characters. They're still very fun to use._

 _The next stories to come are backstories of how my dorks came to be._


End file.
